Nico Nico Dictionary
In this world of Nico Nico Singers, one might come upon various Japanese terms in which one might not have a through understanding of. Well, search no further the Nico Nico Dictonary is here! Here you will find explainations of the "words" that utaites may use and terms that are often used to describe various utaites. # 888888888 A term used on NicoNicoDouga to mean applause or to clap. In Japanese the number 8 is pronounced as hachi which is close to pachi. Pachi (パチ) means to applause or clap. B 'Bokukko' (ボクっ娘 bokukko) Also known as Bokko, it is a Japanese term for a girl that acts like a boy. (Lit. a tomboy) The term originated from the fact that Bokukko ''tend to use ''boku (masculine form of I) rather than watashi (feminine form of I) when referring to themselves. Bokukko is combination of the words boku ボク and musume 娘 (read as ko), which literally translates to "I (masculine form of I) girl." 'Bijin' (美人 pretty person) Means beautiful women. Not to be confused with Bishoujo, which is used for younger looking pretty girls. 'Bishoujo' (美少女''bishoujo'') Means pretty girl. Not to be confused with Bijin, which is used for more mature looking beautiful women. 'Bishounen' (美少年 bishounen) It refers to younger good looking guys. Not to be confused with Ikemen , which is used for more mature looking handsome men. It is commonly abbreviated as Bishie. D 'Down' (どwn, down) It is a term used on NicoNicoDouga to mean download. (lit. download a video) It is spelled with a Japanese ど (lit. romaji, do) and English wn. It is a slang that can be found on NND. It's antonym is Up. H 'hshs' hshs is a term used on NND to refer to excited breathing (ハァハァ, haahaa), often used when talking about something ecchi/erotic in nature. I 'Ikemen' (イケメン ikemen) It is a Japanese term that refers to a handsome, mature looking man. It comes from the word イケてる面 (lit. i''keteru men'', cool face). 面 (men) means face, but it is also known as a homonym of the English word men. When used for Utaites, it refers to manly guys, though rarely it is used for a women with a voice that sounds like a man's. Not to be confused with 美少年'' (bishounen),'' which is a term used to refer to good looking younger boys. K 'ktkr' ktkr stands for 来たこれ (kita kore, lit. "It's here!", "It came!"), and is usually used when someone has been satisfied in watching a video. L 'Loli' (ロリ''loli'') It is used to describe a girl who either seems younger than she is or is very young. Loli originated from the book Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov, since the nickname of the lead female is Lolita. Related words are Lolita and Lolicon. M 'Moe' (萌え''moe'') It is commonly used in Japan. It means "budding/young, attractive, cute/adorable" and is used to describe characters that are appealing to the senses and some times seem or are young. Moe is said to originate from Sailor Moon or Kyoryu Wakusei, but it's exact origins are unknown. 'MyList' (マイリスト''mylist'') It is used on NicoNicoDouga. Basically it is like a combination of a playlist and favorites. On NND, you can create MyLists, which are a playlist of videos. MyLists are crutial to NicoNicoDouga rankings and usually count for a fairly large portion of the grading and ranking calculations. N 'Namahousou' (生放送, namahousou) A Namahousou is a live broadcast set up by a person at Niconico Live. Namahousous are 30 minutes by default, but users can pay with points to extend the length of their housou. Namahousous can cover any kind of topic, from singing or gaming to just chatting. Some users choose to use webcam videos on their namahousou, but most users just use a still picture or a black screen. A namahousou where the user shows their face is known as 顔出し kaodashi. 'Nico Nico Douga' (ニコニコ動画 nico nico dōga, abbreviated as NND) It is a video site from Japan similar to Youtube, except users' comments appear directly on the video screen. It comes from the word ニコニコ動画 (lit. niconico dōga, Smile Video), which is a combination of two words. ニコニコ (niconico) is the onomatopoeia of smile. 動画 (dōga) is Japanese for video. NicoNicoDouga is where Utaite originate from. An in-depth article on NicoNicoDouga can be found here . P 'Points' (abbreviated as pt) Points are used on NicoNicoDouga as a way to show appreciation for a video. Points cost money to buy, and any user can donate points to a video. After receiving the points, the video will be advertised. The more points a video has the more the video is advertised. 'ptpt' Also written as 'putsuputsu', ptpt is a term used when a namahousou, call or Skype call is laggy. R 'Ryouseirui ' (両声類 ryouseirui) Literally translates to "both vocal type," it is a Japanese term to describe people who are able to sing both genders. An English equivalent of this word would be "trap". S 'Shota' (ショタ''shota'') It is used to describe a seemingly young guy or a really young boy. The term originated from Tetsujin 28-go (called Gigantor overseas), since the name of the protagonist is Shotarou. U 'Utaite' (歌い手 utaite) A Japanese term for people who cover previously released songs and post them on Nico Nico Douga; under utattemita category. The term "utaite" is unique for Nico Nico Douga singers, making it different from "kashu" (歌手 kashu); which means in a general term, "singer." For a more through definition please visit the utaite page. 'Utattemita' (歌ってみた utattemita) A Japanese term which literally means "tried to sing". For a more through definition please visit the utattemita page. 'Up' (うp, up) A NicoNicoDouga term for upload ''(lit. to upload videos), which is abbreviated to ''up. It is spelled with a Japanese う'' (lit. romaji, ''u) and an English p''. It is a common slang found in NND video comments. The antonym for ''うp is'' どwn . W 'wwww' Japanese equivalent of "lol". It comes from the word ''warau (笑う), which means to smile/laugh. 'Warota' (ワロタ, warota) A term derived from the word waratta (笑った), basically meaning "I lol'd". Similar in meaning to Nico Nico Dictionary#wwww, except it is used when talking about something specific that made the user laugh. 'wktk' Acronym from the word ワクワクテカテカ (wakuwaku tekateka, onomatopoeia of excited and eager). Frequently used on NicoNicoDouga comments as a statement that shows a viewer is excited to watch a video. Category:Content